The Exorcist Hokage Naruto Uzumaki
by Ezio Auditore The Exorcist
Summary: The crossover of Naruto and Blue Exorcist
1. Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage

By yours truly

I don't own Naruto

**Action**

_**Demon talking**_

_Thought_

Jutsu

Naruto sits in the Hokage office

His Uncle Neigrio stands near him

"Don't you think you should let Tsunade take your shift?"

"We have shifts?"Isn't that a little irresponsible?"

"Well...**Tsunade enters the room **Oh hey its the slug"

**Neigrio gets punched through the window** _Agh note to self never insult Tsunade heh maybe when shes drunk_

"Oh Hi Tsunade-oba**Fakecough** _Shit I don't wanna end up like uncle _Tsunade-Sama

"Quick thinking you don't wanna end up like your uncle thats good

"Now since we're both Kages we have equal power but I want you to go on this mission"

"What is it a A rank S rank?"

"Its A rank, your mission is to be an Exorcist of the True Cross Academy"

**Shivers** _I have to relive as a Academy Student _

**_Kit_**

_Yes Kurama?_

**_... nothing nvm i was gonna tell you what your uncle was gonna say about the shift_ thing**

"Oh btw Naruto to answer your question about Why people need shifts because Alchoholics **Cough** Tsunade can get drunk all they want instead of being drunk during work hours"**  
**

"You son of a bitch **Throw pen"**

"Uhh Got to go by the way see ya!"

"So Tsunade continue what you were saying"

**Sigh** "Okay so you will be an Exorcist because of the lack of demon hunters in our village and the way you learned your uncle's Rasengan Body Jutsu"

**AN-Its a Jutsu that makes the user one with the Rasengan Technique created after Minato's death in honor of him**

"By the time you graduate you would be a Paladin"

"Whats a Paladin?"

"Don't you pay attention in the academy Naruto? "Its the top rank of the Exorcist almost like the Hokage but you have competition"

"What kind of competition?"

"Two brothers I bet you will be bonding with they also know that pain of demons their names are Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura"

"Nice, the way me and Gaara bonded i'm pretty sure we will have the same strong bond"

"Okay Naruto good luck and also I think you should pipe down on the talk about Kurama inside of you"

"Someone will be there to pick you up Mephisto Pheles hes also a demon"

"Last thing while you're there say hi for an old friend of mine her name is Shura Kirigakure"

"Okay see ya Tsunade-Sama"

**What do you think of my Blue Exorcist Crossover If you hate it just review it and i'll take the trash off the web if you like it I will try to continue the story also I will later introduce Naruto's familiar I don't have a name for Him or Her so I would like reviews about what gender and name Naruto's familiar should have **


	2. Recruiting Exorcist

By yours truly

I don't own Naruto

**Action**

_**Demon talking**_

_Thought_

Jutsu

**Reading/AN**

**Naruto's Mansion**

"Man i'm gonna miss this place maybe I can pay Sakura to clean up from the dust"

_"Man she can sometimes be hot"_

"_**Well well well Kit so you do have a crush on someone and I thought you were gonna be alone forever**_

_"Ugh damn fox get the hell out or i'll put a mental block on you like I did with Ino"_

**_"If you were gonna do the same I would be a huge pervert stalking your Facebook then again I can look at your facebook if i wanted to"_**

_"Uhh cool now can you shut up before I walk into a pole or something"_

**_"Nice excuse Kit but_ whatever"**

"I better take some kind of weapon along with me I don't wanna just use those summons"

**Naruto opens a closet full of weapons**

"Maybe I should bring a sword or a gun nah probably gonna provide me with those maybe a jacket to conceal myself"

_"Heh i'll be one of those mysterious people then turn into a humorous person"_

**"A messager bird appears at Naruto's window"**

**Dear Naruto, **

**You are to appear to the Hokage Office **

**You are suppose to have someone to be with you in the school to make you feel more comfortable and gather info together**

**Sorry for not telling you earlier and got you to leave early to pack up your stuff**

**Sincerely Tsunade **

"Well better head there before she starts bitching"

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"Naruto i'm glad you came to show up"

"You are able to choose whoever you would like to go with you I suggest someone you would like the most to come with you **WINK**

**Blush** "Okay thanks for the sidenote I guess" _Stupid bitch_

"I don't mean to make you embarrassed Naruto-kunw

_Did she just call me what I thought she called me?! I better leave as quickly as I can_

"Okaay I guess I will be going now see ya"

* * *

**Konoha's Street**

"Sheesh that was awkward as hell"

_OH HEY I JUST GOT AN IDEA I'll meet up with each and every shinobi and kunoichi I know and i'll know the best to choose_

* * *

**Sakura's Apartment**

**Knocks on door**

"Yes?"

"Hello Sakura I was wondering If you wanted to go on a mission together?"

"That depends** She comes closer** what kind of mission?"

"Its a 3 month mission we'll become exorcist because of the lack of exorcist in our lands"

"But I have to choose which is the best to go with me"

_I have to go with him its my destiny!_

**_HELL YEAAH!_**

"So will you like to go or do you refuse not an order"

"Yes I would like to voluteer"

"Okay you will go to the training grounds at 7 alright"

"Okay Naruto"

_Nice thats one possible exorcist _

_**AN-That means if you want it to be narusaku naruharem naru anything only to please your entertainment tell me what you want and i might answer or hell add it in**_

* * *

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

_Ugh I know i'm probably gonna regret this especially even going near here_

"Hello Ino"

"Hello my favorite hot blond"

**Blush** "Of course you start the conversation with flirting

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with possibly Sakura and me for 3 months at True Cross Academy"

_Damn Forehead is trying to beat me to him I better go to this mission_

"Of course I apologize for flirting with you"

_Shes trying to get at my good side well played_

"Head to the training ground at 7 see ya"

_Thank God I left early enough now a few more people to go_

**Im showing you their attributes and stuff like that so you can choose who you want in if you already want both of these just say it in reviews but if no then just wait for the next chapter which is Hinata TenTen Neji and his uncle Neigrio**


	3. Still recruiting 5 24 14 vote for naruOC

By yours truly

I don't own Naruto

**Action**

_**Demon talking**_

_Thought_

Jutsu

**Hinata's Mansion**

**Rings Doorbell**

"Yes?"

"Hi Hinata"

**Blush** _AAGH NARUTO-KUN CAME TO VISIT ME _

"What bri...ngs you.. ? "

"Hinata you need some confidence to talk to me"

"Okay i'm sorry for stuttering too much"

"It's okay anyways i'm recruiting people for a mission its to train to be an exorcist for 3 months"

"Yes I would like to voluteer"

"Okay then you must go to the Training Grounds at 7 see ya there"

* * *

**TenTen's apartment**

**Knocks**

"I'm quite busy please talk quickly"

"Okay then would you like to go on a mission with possibly Sakura Ino Hinata and me?"

"Maybe where do we meet?"

"The training grounds at 7"

"Alright i'll see you there then"

**Okay This just started so I will stop making chapters til i get a sufficent amount of votes here are the votes**

**narusaku -0**

**naruino -0 **

**naruhina -0**

**naruten -0**

**narusakuino -0**

**narusakuinohina -0**

**narusakuinohinaten a.k.a naruharem -1**

**narushura- 1**

**Vote in the reviews and i will answer and don't make extra accounts to make sure what its gonna be**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**This was made in 5/24/14 so don't be afraid to review it**


	4. Learning what they can fight

By yours truly

I don't own Naruto or Blue Exorcist

**Action**

_**Demon talking**_

_Thought_

Jutsu

**AN**

**Hyuga Compound**

**Knocks**

"Yes?"

_Hes not into hellos I better just cut to the chase_

"Would you like to go on an A-ranked mission for 3 months?"

"Who will take care of the Compound?"

"... Hanabi?"

"Alright i'll join in where do we meet?"

"The training grounds at 7"

**Slams door**

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

**Niegrio's Apartment**

**Knocks**

"Okay lets get a move on to the training grounds to"

**AN-He already knew about the plan**

* * *

**Training Grounds**

"Hello there future Exorcists"

"You are all here because of your talents and that you voluteers to be exorcist for the village"

"We will all be escorted by exorcist today when you are now pages you will treat Naruto equally"

* * *

**Near the Training Grounds Rin and Yukio Okumura's POV**

"Rin you will treat these shinobi with respect and dignity"

"Four-eyes I just beat Satan they should be treating me with respect"

"Rebellious teenager as always"

"Four-eyed peice of shit!"

* * *

**Back to the 3rd person view**

"I believe they're here now treat them with some dignity they defeated Satan"

"Hello my name is Yukio Okumura and this is my brother Rin Okumura"

"We are the Exorcist that will be escorting you today"

"Please excuse my brother's rudeness"

"And please excuse my brother's douchebag attitude"

**AN-I also got a request for the chapters to be longer so i will do my best**

* * *

**At the Hokage Office at 9**

_What would we be doing at the office_

**Yukio puts the key in the lock**

"Are you trying to get into the office?"

"Of course not I rather not walk from here to the True Cross"

**The door opens revealing an office not the Hokage one a different one**

"Also you never told us I thought Mephisto would be escorting us"

**Mephisto lays on the floor knocked out from too much cake**

"Oh nevermind I see why now"

* * *

**New charater don't get confused here its Kuro Rin's Familiar**

_**"Rin you're back!"**_

"Hello there Kuro"

"Rin did you get me a present!?"

"Sorry Kuro no but i'm busy right now

"Okay see ya"

**Kuro jumps out the window**

"Okay we will take you guys to class then show you to your rooms also i'm your teacher im a low rank 1st class"

* * *

**Class meeting new charaters now**

"Hey Rin whos the new guys?"

"Ryuji treat them with respect they're transfers from Konoha"

"Damn you Izumo why are you always such a" **COUGH**

"I suggest you don't say that word in here"

"Yes "

"All Exwires are allowed to leave for the day we must teach the basics to the pages"

"First we will teach you how to deal with a demon"

"Its not like those movies where they kick it back to hell"

"You have to fight it with many holy abilities"

"But what about the different kind of demons which we can fight?"

"You can fight some but you are not to face anything higher than a Amaimon"

**The Sun Sets**

"Hmm i guess its too late to teach you anything so I better let you rest for the day"

"Now I will show you to your rooms

* * *

**Okay I want you guys to decide where the rooms will be alright Tell me what you want for the story**

**narusaku -0**

**naruino -0**

**naruhina -0**

**naruten -0**

**narushura -1**

**narusakuino -0**

**narusakuinohina -0**

**narusakuinohinaten -0 a.k.a naruharem**

**narusakuinohinatenshura -0 a.k.a naruharem**


	5. IMPORTANT READERS I NEED YOUR VOTES

This is to tell you all unless i get atleast 5 votes on one of these votes i cannot continue for while this note was made in 5/24/14

narusaku - 0

naruino - 0

naruhina - 0

naruten - 0

narushura - 1

narusakuino- 0

narusakuinohina - 0

narusakuinohinaten - 0

narusakuinohinatenshura -1

don't be afraid to tell me more suggestions


	6. Upcoming Romance

I don't own Naruto or Blue Exorcist

**Action/Demontalking**

**AN**

Jutsu

_thinking_

Talking

**As we last left off Yukio taught what demons they can fight which are probably moths but they are still not allowed to go on dangerous missions because they are pages**

"Now then our honored guest I shall show you to your rooms but you will have roommates because of our lack of funds.

"First of all Women and Men aren't allowed to share rooms"

**Shura Kirigakure enters the scene**

"I'll take the women Yukio"

"Alright I guess i'll take the men"

"Wait are you Shura Kirigakure?"

"Yes how did you know"

"Tsunade told me about you"

"Ah so she has what have she said"

"Nothing much"

"Alright we'll continue this later"

* * *

**With Yukio, Naruto, Niegrio, and Neji**

"Excuse me "

"Yes...whats your name again"

**Sweatdrops**

"Its Neji"

"Okay Neji sorry for not knowing your name"

_If this is the person who will be teaching us how to be Exorcist im not impressed_

* * *

**Lets go back to the Village and see what Hanabi is dealing with the Compound**

"AAAAGH!"

**Uhh not so good**

"What do you mean by i'm the temp clan leader!?"

"There has been a note left by Neji saying you must be the temp"

"Why!?"

"Its very important"

"What do I have to do?"

"hmm lets see paperwork, lots of talking, group discussions, leadership, and respect among all your fellow Hyugas"

"Sounds boring give it to Hinata"

"Hinata is gone with Neji on the 3 month mission remember when she kept talking about it during supper for 5 minutes"

"I don't remember"

"Thats because you were staring at the candle for the whole supper"

"fires intresting"

"You're not so good at excuses aren't you"

"...Alright"

* * *

**Back to the True Cross Academy I will show some scenes at Konoha to see what the left outs are up to**

"Alright heres our first stop Neji this is your room you're sharing it with a monk named Konekomaru Miwa"

"Thank you for your time to show me to my room"

"Your welcome"

**Now we have Naruto and Niegrio**

"You two will be sharing this room along with 2 others which is me and Rin Okumura"

"Okay"

"Alright"

* * *

**With Shura Kirigakure, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten**

"Oh by the way girls i'm Shura Kirigakure I will be your female teacher"

"Hey Ms. Kirigakure how do you know Tsunade-sama"

"Well pinky she and I met waay back then before she was this Hokage when she was still a sannin"

"So you use an ageing jutsu like her?"

"Oh no I met her when I was a kid"

"That figures"

"When I was a kid I finally escaped from Assiah with the help of Shiro Fujimoto"

"But I didn't trust him too much so I ran off into a random forest"

"I ran into her she was in the same state I was in hurt she was hurt physically I was hurt mentally"

"We talked it over and survived with our scavenger skills"

"And then we left eachother alone"

"What a good story"

"Alright heres our stop"

"And you four will be sharing a room also with two more girls named Shiemi Moriyama and Izumo Kamiki"

* * *

**Naruto, Niegrio , Rin , and Yukio's room**

**AN-LONG ROOM NAMES DEAL WITH IT** :D

**This is where Naruto finally meets Rin Yukio and Niegrio went to get some coffee for the morning**

"Hey you must be Naruto Uzumaki i'm Rin Okumura i'm sure we saw eachother back at your village"

"Yes we did I hear you are trying to be Paladin"

"Yeah whats up with you and starting that"

"Nevermind that what are you doing?"

"I'm playing an online game"

"Whats it called?"

"Its called Left 4 Dead

**Left 4 Dead fan I will mention it some times**

"Whats it about?"

"Naruto I cannot believe you never heard of this game?!"

"Sorry I actually have something to do"

"Shut up you blonde...damn i'm used to saying four eyes"

"Alright can I play?"

"Yeah of course theres an extra laptop over there"

"Nice this will be fun"

* * *

**With Yukio and Niegrio**

"So you're Naruto's uncle I heard lots about you legendary sannin"

"People still call me that?"

"Of course they do aren't you the one who killed Orchimaru's plot when he made that horrible mutant"

"Yes it wasn't that hard apart from him sucking my blood out"

"Didn't that hurt a little"

"I hide a dark secret on how I heal fast"

**He has the ten-tails he used a very strong seal to stop it also he tamed it to stop Obito from getting it believe me he sounds like Sasuke but he would give his life to save Naruto**

"So shall we leave i'm sure Naruto and Rin are playing Left 4 Dead"

"That game I missed that"

"What happened"

"I got bored for a while"

"Alright"

* * *

**With Sakura Ino Izumo and Shiemi**

"Hi are you 4 the new recruits"

**Izumo rushes to her Xbox One and plays Cod Ghost**

"Great more noobs"

"She plays that game a little too much don't mind her"

"I'm Shiemi and shes Izumo"

"Hello i'm Sakura and thats Ino,Tenten and Hinata

"I like your names"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"Shes not talking to you guys just to let you know"

"Okay"

_I have a bad feeling about that gamer girl_

**Izumo turns off her game in happy revenge**

"Sorry about that its cool to meet you guys"

"Okay"

"Would you like a turn?"

_I have a good feeling about that gamer girl_

* * *

**With Neji and Konekomaru**

"Hello"

"Hi i'm Konekomaru whats your name?"

"I'm Neji nice to meet you"

"I heard you like meditating"  
**This is gonna get a little boring they become friends because of meditating**

* * *

**How do you guys like it its pretty good i would say myself but im looking for your opinions here are the votes it hasn't really changed :P**

Narusaku -0

Naruino -0

naruhina -0

naruten -0

narushura -1

narusakuino -0

narusakuinohina -0

narusakuinohinaten -0

narusakuinohinatenshura -1


	7. Side chapter Demons talk

I don't own naruto also you don't need to read this its a side

**It all continues with Rin and Naruto near a fountain(No homo)**

"So you know the pain of keeping demon powers hidden?"

"Well no actually a lot of people know I have a demon in me"

"Do they try to assassinate you?"

"Of course they have"

"What kind of demon do you have?"

"Its a fox named Kurama but he helped me win a war"

"How come"

"Some are but they sometimes have a bad past"

"My demon is Satan's Blue Flame some of my friends know I have the Blue Flames but if anyone else were to know they would try to kill me"

"I can see what you mean by the way about the bad past"

"You know Kuro that cat that pounced you one time?"

"Yeah what about him"

"He used to be guarding silkworms from mice and other disasters"

"Until it all died out they destroyed his shrine so he became a demon"

"Wow I never knew"

"Thanks for the talk lets go back inside"


	8. More Action

**I don't own Naruto**

**Action**

_thinking_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon**__**Talking/AN**_

* * *

**This starts with Neigrio Naruto Rin and Yukio sleeping Neigrio on top of Naruto's bed Naruto on the bottom Yukio on top of Rin's bed Rin on bottom**

**A loud alarm clock rings making Yukio and Neigrio fall off their beds**

"Agh what the hell who set off that damn alarm clock"

"Rin did he set it because he wants his weekend off to last"

**Rin and Naruto wake up**

"Uncle Neigrio can you shut up please i'm trying to sleep"

"Rin your alarm clock went off"

"IT DID!?"

* * *

**Outside of True Cross Academy Naruto, Rin, Shiemi, Ryuji, Izumo, Sakura, Ino, Yukio, Neigrio, Shura,Konekomaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Noriko, and Nemu**

**I will be doing said "Name" so it will be easier to understand**

"Rin why did you call us here?" said Shiemi

"Well we are here because I would like to make a party for our new recruits" said Rin

"But we don't know who they are" said Noriko

"Thats why they're gonna introduce their selves" Said Rin

"I don't do parties" Said Neigrio

"Come on Uncle it will be fun" Said Naruto

"Yeah you deserve it for sealing the** Neigrio puts his hand on Sakura's mouth**

"I don't think they should know about that yet Sakura" Said Neigrio

**Sakura licks his hand**

"Ugh you little she-devil" Said Neigrio

"Hmph" said Sakura

"Alright then will you introduce yourselves?" said Shura

"Yes i'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I am Sakura Haruno"

"I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"I am Neigrio Namikaze"

"I am Neji Hyuga"

"I am Hinata Hyuga"

"I'm Tenten"

"I'm Rin Okumura

"I'm Shiemi Moriyama"

"I'm Ryuji Suguro whats up"

"I'm Izumo Kamiki don't cross me"

"I'm Yukio Okumura you should know me"

"I'm Shura Kirigakure"

"I'm Konekomaru Miwa"

"I'm Noriko Paku"

"I'm Renzo Shima"

"I'm Nemu Takara"

"Alright me and Konekomaru will help bake the cake" Said Rin

"Okay the rest along with me will help me find some party items" said Shiemi

* * *

**On there way to Assiah Naruto was grabbed**

**by none other than Shura she grabbed him arm and covered his mouth**

"Hi"

**Gasping for air** "Why did you do that for?!"

"Because I said we would continue this"

"Okay but can you get off of me?"

"Why?"

"Well you're wearing something thats really revealing and please let me turn over"

**AN- XD got that guys from the blooper **

"Alright"

"Why did you do that we could've walking and talking instead"

"Because you're pretty cute wanna have a drink?"

"You're out of my age range"

"I'm probably not how old are you?"

"23"

"25"

"...declined still"

"Ugh"

_That prick declined me!_

* * *

**Skipping the shopping spree **

**to the party!**

"Alright the cake is ready!" said Rin

"YEAH CAKE I WANNA SHOVE IT IN MY FACE RIGHT NOW!" Said Noriko

**AN- Also in the bloopers**

"Noriko calm down its just a cake" Said Renzo

"Then again its made by me and Konekomaru's genius ability" Said Rin

"Alright but i'll go wash up first" Said Naruto

**Shura glares at Naruto once shes out of his sight she follows him**

"Hi"

**Naruto quickly turns around frightened a little**

"Uh hi"

"You never reject me or you'll regret it"

"I'm not regretting it"

"You prick"

**Naruto walks pass her to join the party she still glares at him**

"Alright we'll let our new recruits blow out the candles"

* * *

**Timeskip they party til night then return to True Cross to go to sleep(Night)**

**We're at Naruto's room only to find a surprise**

"AAAAGH!"

**Naruto's scream wakes up Neigrio Yukio and Rin**

**Naruto found Shura sleeping in his bed with him cuddling up to him**

**She wakes up after**

"Can you shut up i'm trying to sleep" Said Shura

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" said Naruto

"Sleeping" Said Shura

"But don't you have your own bed?" Said Naruto

"Shura you should leave you have your own bed at the 1st class Exorcist hall" Said Yukio

"Ugh alright" said Shura

**Shura leaves the room which calms Naruto down so everyone went to bed til the next day**

**Naruto wakes up only to find out Shura on top of him sleeping**

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH"

**Naruto's scream wakes up everyone in the room louder than the alarm clock**

"Get the hell off of me"

**Shura falls off the bed and leaves before winking at him**

"Alright its time for class I would eat some breakfast and head there"

**Still stunned from Shura on top of him he nods slowly**

* * *

**Alright now theres some more action hope you guys are enjoying this**


	9. Votes

**narusaku -0**

**naruino -0**

**naruhina -0**

**naruten -0**

**narushura -1**

**naruharem -3**

* * *

**I wasn't checking the reviews sorry for not counting you guys**


End file.
